Don't Go
by Millersissysam
Summary: All Reba had to do was say those two words. And what if she would have, would she have stopped Brock from getting Barbra Jean pregnant? Would she have stopped their divorce? Why don't we find out with a little story. Rated T for some language.
1. Chapter 1

Ok I get completely bored when not writing so I just had to start another fanfic and I am starting with a part from an episode but I haven't seen it in a while and can't remember it word for word so please accept any mistakes please. Hope you enjoy this new story…

Reba came into the kitchen in her ratty bathrobe with her hair a mess to see Brock already up and eating breakfast, she also noticed that he was already dressed and ready to go to work.

"Why can't you remember to put the toaster up when you are finished using it?" Reba asked looking at the toaster on the counter.

"I don't see the point if I am just going to be using it tomorrow, and I might burn my hands." Brock said looking up from the newspaper.

"But then it just gets in the way for other people." Reba said while unplugging it.

"Why are you so determined that I put it back?" Brock asked his eyes back on the sports section of the newspaper.

"Because it belongs in the cupboard not on the counter right in front of the coffee maker where it just sits and gets in the way." Reba said before putting the toaster away.

"The same goes for you parking your car on my side of the garage to where I have to crawl out the passenger side to get out of my car." Brock said putting the paper down.

"I'm sorry but if I park close to the wall I might burn my hands." Reba said in a mocking voice.

"You know what Reba maybe I should just leave, that is what it sounds like you are trying to tell me to do." Brock said getting up and putting his dishes in the sink.

"But…" Reba just stood there shocked as one tear silently slid down her cheek.

"Reba all we do is argue and I might as well just leave." Brock said heading towards the door.

"Don't go." She said at almost a whisper.

"What." Brock said turning back around to face Reba, he saw the tears and he wanted to go to her and hold her.

"I said don't go, I want you here with me and the kids not at some bad motel or sleeping at the office. Just Don't Go Brock, Please." Reba said louder so he would hear.

"Do you really mean it Reba?" Brock asked closing the door and stepping away from it.

"Yes I really do." She said wiping the tears from her eyes.

"I don't want to go either." He said walking closer to her.

"Good, we really need to work all these thing out and I'm sorry." She said as she stepped closer to him.

"I'm sorry to, for being a monkey's butt and not considering anybody else." He said reaching to pull her into a hug.

Reba accepted the hug before talking "I'm sorrier for being so controlling and demanding and hormonal." She said before realizing what she had just said.

"Did you say hormonal?" Brock whispered into her ear.

"Yeah that was what I was going to tell you last night until we got so wrapped up in Cheyenne getting home late." Reba looked at him nervously.

"What were you going to tell me?" Brock said pulling her at arms legenth so he could look into her gorgeous blue eyes.

"Well I sort of was feeling sick and went to the doctor and found out that I'm pregnant, well we're pregnant." Reba said with a faint smile remembering her previous three pregnancies.

"Honey that is great I can't wait to tell the kids." Brock said pulling her back into a much stronger hug and smelling her strawberry shampoo in her short red hair.

"You mean you aren't mad?" Reba asked, her voice muffled by his chest.

"Why would I be mad that we are having a baby?" Brock said still smelling the familiar scent of her hair.

"You always said you only wanted three kids every time I said I wanted a whole houseful when we were dating." Reba said looking up from their embrace.

"A houseful sounds like a whole bunch more than four kids to me, and it's not like it is that far away from three." Brock said kissing her at the ridiculous idea.

"I'm sorry I told you it is just hormones." Reba said smiling at the kiss she just received.

"Alright now I think we should tell the kids this morning at breakfast and we should talk to that counselor guy some more." Brock said pleased that Reba had finally given him her full blown light up the room smile that he fell in love with.

"That sounds perfect." She said as Cheyenne walked in through the living room door.

"Will you two get a room?" Kyra said following Cheyenne into the kitchen.

"What us hugging is really that gross?" Reba said letting go to grab a pan and start some scrambled eggs. Brock followed Reba to help with breakfast for the kids; he figured he should stick around to help her tell them about the new addition to the family before heading off to work.

"Yes!" Jake said as he walked in, not even knowing what they were talking about.

"So is all homework finished?" Reba asked doing her normal check and adding sausages into the pan Brock had gotten out.

"Yes." All three kids groaned in response.

"Is everyone dressed with their hair brushed and shoes tied?" She asked looking at Jake as she finished her sentence.

"Yes mom." They said once again as a group.

"Well you girls start pouring milks and Jake will you set the table with the paper plates?" Reba asked as the eggs finished cooking and Brock showed her that the pre-cooked sausage was already done. The kids mumbled but did as they were told; they all knew it was bad to get on their mom's bad side. Soon they were all sitting down to breakfast, the kids were surprised that their dad was staying normally he had to rush to his dental office, but it was nice to see him and their mom getting along so they didn't ask why he was still there.

"OK kids we have some important news to tell you, before your dad has to leave for work." Reba announced while everyone was still eating.

"Are we getting a puppy?" Jake asked happily.

"No, your mother is pregnant." Brock said to his family.

"I thought Cheyenne was pregnant." Jake said confused at his dad's words.

"Shut up Jake." Cheyenne said through gritted teeth.

"Don't tell him to shut up he's just a stupid kid." Kyra said after a bite.

"I'm not a stupid kid; she left the pregnancy test in the trash can." Jake said taunting his older sisters.

"Oh my lord." Reba said above the kid fighting.

"You mean the pregnancy test wasn't yours?" Brock asked above the noise.

"No, I went to the doctor. It has to be Cheyenne's." Reba said as Cheyenne got up and tried to hurt her little brother but Brock stopped her.

"Stop it!" Reba yelled above the noise and soon everyone was standing still staring at Reba.

"Kyra and Jake go finish getting ready for school, Cheyenne plant it right now." Reba said her voice still raised and the kids listened.

"Cheyenne, would you care to explain what exactly Jake did find in the trash can." Reba said trying to calm herself down.

"Well are you going to say anything?" Brock asked as he sat down at the table.

"How do you know that wasn't mom's test?" Cheyenne asked casually.

"Because I went to the doctor and found out there I didn't use a home test, and Kyra hasn't had her first period yet so that leaves you Cheyenne." Reba said while picking up the plates that had gone on the floor.

"OK, yes it is my test, but mom said that if I was in love then it was alright." Cheyenne said as she played with a string on her jeans.

"Why did you tell her something like that?" Brock said putting his hands in his head.

"Well it would have seemed a little hypocritical if I would have told her to wait until she was married, we didn't." Reba said bringing out a broom to finish cleaning up.

"Will you two stop talking like I'm not here? It was just Van and I thought there was only like one day a month that a person could get pregnant, so you could have sex every day but only get pregnant once right." Reba shook her head at what her daughter had said.

"Sweetie you can get pregnant any day of the month, standing up, sitting down, or in a hotel hot tub." Reba said looking up at Brock as she ended the statement and smiled thinking of how little Jake was conceived and it made her blush a little to see Brock smiling back at her.

"Ew mom." Cheyenne said with a disgusted look.

"OK you need to get to school now anyway and we will be talking about this later and please have Van come here with you right after school so we can all talk more." Reba said as she finished cleaning up and put the broom back.

"How are we going to handle this Reba?" Brock asked after Cheyenne went back upstairs

and Reba noticed that his head was back in his hands again.

"We will discuss their options with them and hopefully we can all agree on something. Now you need to head to work and if you will excuse me I have to get three kids who want to hurt each other off to school and I don't feel so good either." Reba said taking charge of the situation.

"OK sweetie I will try my best to be home early so we can talk to them together, now I really don't want to be late." Brock said as he kissed Reba passionately.

"Love you." She said as he headed for the door, but he turned before he opened it.

"I love you more than you know." He said rushing back for another even more passionate kiss before heading out the door.

Well I hope you enjoyed it. I think I might continue but I'm not sure yet, I'm never that sure of my writing. Please review just to tell me what you think, remember the button to respond is right below this. Till next time…


	2. Chapter 2

Well with all the good reviews I have been talked into writing some more for this story, by the way thanks to all who did review. I hope you enjoy.

"Hey mom." Kyra said coming in the front door followed by Jake.

"Hey kids how was school?" Reba said trying to act as normal as possible.

"OK I guess, apparently even the kids at my school know Cheyenne is pregnant now because I got asked about it a lot today." Kyra said sitting down at the table with her homework as she watched her mom fix dinner.

"Well just try not to let what they say get to you." Reba said while stirring the soup.

"They actually think I'm popular now because apparently having parents that let you have sex in their house is a very big deal." Kyra said watching her mom for her reaction.

"What? They think we just let Cheyenne get pregnant." Reba said turning to question her daughter further.

"Hi mom I'm home." Cheyenne said walking in through the front door.

"I thought I asked you to bring Van home with you today?" Reba said trying to calm herself down after hearing what Kyra had just told her.

"You did but its Friday and he couldn't come because of the football game they have to warm up. I told him it wasn't a big deal that we could all talk tomorrow at noon instead; I hope that's OK with you and dad." Cheyenne said while grabbing a water from the fridge.

"Yeah I guess it's OK. Now you two need to start on homework and Kyra please tell Jake he needs to start his homework too." Reba said while adding more vegetables to the soup.

"Hey honey, hey baby." Brock said coming in the kitchen door and giving Reba a hug and kiss and patting her stomach that wasn't even showing yet.

"Hi sweetie." Reba said back before she giggled at him already talking to their baby.

"Are the kids ready?" He said meaning Cheyenne and Van.

"No the talk has been postponed till tomorrow because of the football game, apparently there is some practice thing that he can't miss and with the game later he just can't make it." Reba said very judgmentally.

"Honey it is going to be OK. We will make it through this." Brock said before kissing her again.

"Don't you two ever stop?" Kyra asked coming in from the living room.

"Yeah that's what work is for." Reba said smiling at the tingle his lips left on hers.

"So what's for dinner?" Kyra asked after rolling her eyes.

"Vegetable soup and grilled cheese." Reba said as she watched Kyra sit at the counter.

"Sounds good when will it be done?" Brock asked hanging up his jacket.

"The soup is done and I was making the grilled cheese until someone distracted me." She said turning back to the counter.

"Dad please stop distracting her some of us are really hungry." Kyra said.

"OK, OK I can take a hint." Brock said as he went into the living room.

"Mom, Cheyenne was throwing up a little bit ago." Kyra told her mom as she watched the grilled cheese sandwiches frying in the pan.

"Did you check on her to see if she was alright?" Reba asked worried about her daughter.

"No, she was throwing up, why would I check on her." Kyra asked.

"You know you are going to have to get used to her and me being sick." Reba said as she let it sink in with her and Kyra.

"Kyra the pictures and pink and blue arrows, they were clear weren't they?" Reba asked nervously.

"Mom you don't have to worry about me." Kyra said getting up to set the table.

"Oh really, at what age is it appropriate for a young lady to become sexually active?" Reba said while staring into Kyra eyes.

"Forty." Kyra said without pause.

"Did I ever mention you're my favorite?" Reba said giving Kyra a hug.

As the family sat down to dinner Reba went to check on Cheyenne. She found her curled up into a ball on her bed.

"Hey darlin you planning on eating?" Reba asked as she sat down on the edge of the bed.

"I don't know yet, maybe I'll come down in a little bit." Cheyenne said.

"Alright I'll come check in on you again in a little while." Reba said and gave her a kiss on her forehead before got up to leave.

"Mom I want to have the baby and keep it." Cheyenne said before her mom left the room.

"If you think you can do that we will support you Cheyenne, I'm just proud of you for being strong through all this." Reba said before she left.

"Wait mom I'm coming." Cheyenne said getting up to go eat.  
They walked down the stairs together and joined the rest of the family for dinner.

"God mom how much are you going to eat." Cheyenne said getting sick as her mom scooped out her third serving.

"Hey you are going to be eating more then usual soon too, so stop talking about my eating habits." Reba said going for a fifth grilled cheese sandwich.

"With how I feel I doubt that." Cheyenne said still watching her mom.

"The sickness stops eventually." Reba said trying to cheer Cheyenne up.

"Really?" Cheyenne asked.

"Not until the seventh or eighth month but it does stop." Reba said remembering being pregnant with her three children.

"You should have told me that before." Cheyenne said madly.

"You saw me pregnant with Kyra and Jake, I just figured you knew about the whole getting sick and eating a lot and weirdly." Reba said as she watched Jake speed up on his eating so he could go play.

"Mom can Bret come over next Saturday?" Jake asked with his mouth full of food.

"Yeah sure Jake."

"All I remember is you getting huge and a little bit of the eating weird things." Cheyenne said continuing on with their conversation as Kyra got up and put her bowl in the sink.

"Yes and now you get the joy of finding out more of the stuff that happens to you when you are pregnant." Reba said with a smile.

"OK will you two stop, it is getting a little gross." Brock said after putting his bowl in the sink too.

"We aren't mentioning anything gross." Reba said as Jake also got up from the table.

"Yeah but I'm picturing these things and it's getting a little gross." Brock said.

"OK I'm done anyway." Cheyenne said putting her bowl in the sink and heading up to her room. Brock started cleaning up while Reba finished eating and soon they were on the sofa watching the news.

"Mom I still don't feel good." Cheyenne said coming down the stairs.

"Let me get you some medicine." Reba said getting off of Brock's lap and walking towards the kitchen.

"Hurry back sweetie." Brock said to her as she got up.

"Mom what is going on, three days ago you two were constantly fighting and now he doesn't want to go anywhere without you?" Cheyenne asked while her mom got out the medicine.

"A marriage has to be worked on Cheyenne and he finally decided that it was time to join me in working on it." Reba said looking into the living room to see Brock still watching the news.

"Is he just staying for the baby?" Cheyenne asked before she took the two pills her mom handed her.

"He decided to stay before I told him about the baby, he said he would say and when I was apologizing for yelling at him I accidentally said I was sorry for being so hormonal. That word caught his attention and I told him about going to the doctor and finding out there." Reba said as she screwed the lid of the bottle back in place and put it back in the medicine cabinet.

"OK, well I'm going to bed see you in the morning." Cheyenne said as she left the kitchen to head upstairs.

"Are you ready to go upstairs?" Reba asked as she went back into the living room.

"Not yet I'm waiting on the weather forecast." Brock said back.

"Sweetie we live in Texas it isn't that hard to figure out that it will be sunny all week." Reba said with a smile.

"Yes I know but how hot will it be exactly?" Brock said winking at Reba.

"Very, very hot." Reba said leaning down and whispering into his ear.

"OK let's go to bed." Brock said before turning off the TV and picking her up and caring her up to their room.

"Honey the door." Reba said as Brock started to unbutton his shirt.

"Oh right." Brock closed and locked the door before going back to his gorgeous wife laying on their bed.

As soon as he was close enough Reba engulfed him into a very passionate kiss that didn't seem to end. He got his shirt off and then started unbuttoning her blouse as she went for his belt and then his pants. Soon he was left in his boxers and she was struggling out of her pants since he was already on top of her, she rolled him over and finally got out of her pants. He just stared at her instead of doing anything and it just made her blush.

"What are you staring at?" She asked leaning back in for another kiss.

"You look beautiful." Brock said before leaning in to meet her kiss.

"Enjoy it while you can before I turn into an elephant." She said with a laugh.

"I love how you look even when it is an elephant." Brock said returning to kissing her.

"Yeah right." Reba said between kisses.

"It doesn't matter if you believe me but I am telling the truth." Brock said wrapping his arms around her to increase their kiss. While his hands were behind her they found the clasp of her bra and he got it open on the fish try. Seeing each other almost completely naked only increased their passion for each other and soon all their clothes were on the floor or thrown somewhere in the room. They showed each other how happy they were for agreeing to stay together and for having a forth child, they proved to each other that they would never let their marriage slip away again like they had and they constantly proved their undying love for each other through that night for they knew that tomorrow was going to be a very stressful day on it's own.

Reba awoke to the sound of chirping birds through her window and she saw Brock still holding her close even in his sleep. She quietly moved his arm from around her and got up, putting on her robe she headed downstairs to make breakfast for her family. Omelets sounded good to her and she got out the eggs to get started and soon she had two omelets ready and Cheyenne was the first there to eat. They ate together as the house was quiet and peaceful; Reba enjoyed the silence of everyone sleeping because she knew in 9 months nothing would be the same. Once she finished she started on three more omelets for the people still asleep and Cheyenne went back upstairs to get dressed Reba assumed. Soon Brock was up and eating and Kyra and Jake followed, Reba wanted to go check on Cheyenne but she didn't want to seem to nosey so she made another omelet and as an excuse and went upstairs.

Knock, Knock

"Cheyenne honey you need to eat." Reba said as Cheyenne opened the door a little.

"Mom I already had an omelet." Cheyenne said keeping the door closed most of the way.

"Sweetie we need to talk." Reba said as she held on to the plate for dear life.

"Mom I'm getting dressed right now, maybe we can talk later." Cheyenne said leaning to block her mom from looking into what little of her room she could see.

"Alright." Reba said leaning the other way but Cheyenne just leaned with her.

"Van." Reba said into the room

"Yeah." Van says from under Cheyenne's bed.

"Oh." Cheyenne mumbles as her mother walks in her room and sets the food on her desk.

"Get out of there." Reba says as her climbs out from underneath the bed and start to back away.

"Why is it were the only house in Texas without a gun?" Reba says heading towards Van.

"Look, look my parents kicked me out, I told them everything and they said they didn't want anything to do with Cheyenne or the baby but I don't feel that way, I want to do the right thing." Van said while trying to stay away from Mrs. H.

"At what point was hiding under the bed the right thing?" Reba asked still getting closer.

"When I realized that the ladder fell down." Van said.

"Relax mom we were just talking it's not like we jump into bed and do it every time we see each other." Cheyenne said defending Van.

"I can vouch for that." Van added but he shut up when Reba glared at him.

"I love your daughter and I'm not staying away no matter what you or my parents say; now I was going to do this in private but I don't care anymore." Van said before getting down on one knee.

"Oh no not the knee thing." Reba said as Cheyenne giggled at Van.

"Cheyenne will you marry me?" Van asked ignoring Reba.

"Oh my god." Reba says.

"Yes." Cheyenne responded.

"Now I'm gonna get you a real ring someday." Van says putting his ear ring on Cheyenne's finger like a ring.

"My grandmother can't live forever." Van says as he pulls Cheyenne in for a hug.

"I'm not far behind her." Reba says as she watches them embrace.

"Hi sweetie did you and Cheyenne have a nice talk?" Brock asked as Reba came down the stairs.

"Actually all three of us had a nice talk." Reba said as Van and Cheyenne followed her down the stairs.

"What?" Brock asked as the kids continues into the kitchen.

"He climbed in through the window and I've been up there with them for the past two hours going over all their options." Reba said as she sat next to him on the sofa.

"What have they decided?" Brock asked putting the paper down.

"They want to get married and have the baby and I think it is the most responsible thing to do." Reba said as she reached for his hand.

"They don't have any money, where are they gonna live?" Brock asked holding her hand.

"With us, that way we can help with the baby and they can finish high school and maybe go on to college. And if we try to stop them they will just elope." Reba said looking into his eyes.

Brock couldn't take looking into those eyes and not saying yes so he did yes he was OK with it.

"Now I'm gonna call the minister and try to get him next Saturday so we can have a small wedding here at our house, just family and a few friends." Reba said still looking at him.

"OK just tell me what you need me to do and I'll do it." Brock said with a smile at how calm Reba seemed to be taking this.

"I'll need lots and lots of ice." Reba said with a smile.

"Hi" Kyra says walking into here parents room to find her mom holding up her wedding dress.

"Hi sweetie, you know you can wear this one day too if you want." Reba said as Kyra got up on the bed.

"The almost break up of a marriage and a teen pregnancy, don't think so mom." Kyra said as her mom sat down the dress and came over to the bed.

"OK then what about the appetizers, do you think oysters on the half shell or king crab legs?" Reba asked pulling out her list.

"I don't think anybody is going to leave this wedding talking about the food." Kyra said.

"We got the tuxes." Cheyenne said coming into the room.

"Orange with white cumber bunds, Go Wildcats!" Van said following Cheyenne.

"What?" Reba said standing up.

"Got yah, I got her. I usually don't get people." Van said as Reba sighed.

"Oh mom did you talk to dad yet?" Cheyenne asked.

"Yes he is delighted he is out getting ice." Reba said picking up her dress again.

"Now are you ready to try on my wedding dress?" Reba asked.

"Actually I was gonna talk to you about that, I was out shopping and I found this incredible dress. Isn't it perfect?" Cheyenne asks holding up the dress of her dreams.

"But you always said you wanted to wear my wedding dress." Reba said disappointed.

"I know but that is when I though I would be old when I got married. This one is just more me." Cheyenne said with a smile.

"And it is so practical, just add some elastic and in nine months you can wear it to the prom." Kyra said still sitting on the bed.

"So what are you saying you don't want to wear my wedding dress?" Reba asked still holding it up.

"Well yours it's just so traditional, and I really like this one." Cheyenne said happily.

"Well you can wear yours underneath mine." Reba said.

"Tell you what I'm gonna go hang it in your room and you can think about it." Reba said putting the dress on a hanger.

"So I talked to my parents, they're not coming. But I did get us a honeymoon, three nights at my uncle's beach house in Galveston. He just said not to open up the cellar." Van said pulling out keys to the house.

"Oh were gonna miss school, can you write us a permission slip for our honeymoon?" Cheyenne asked.

"Oh good lord honeymoon and permission slip all in the same sentence." Reba said.

"Getting married is so much fun we should have done this junior year." Cheyenne said pulling Van into a hug.

"No you were smart to wait." Reba said shaking her head.

"Mom" Cheyenne called coming into the kitchen.

"Oh my little girl's gettin married." Reba said going to give her a hug.

"You sure you don't want to wear my wedding dress?" Reba said looking at Cheyenne.

"Here are your flowers Mrs. H." Van announced coming into the room.

"Set them right here." Reba said pointing to a spot on the counter.

"Oh Cheyenne you look hot, I told you it was better without a bra." Van said while hugging her.

"Are you aware I'm her mother?" Reba asked as she looked up from the flowers.

"Uh our first guest has arrived." Kyra announced coming into the room being followed by Jake and Bret.

"Oh I'm sorry Bret; Jake can't come out and play today." Reba said while check some food.

"But you said he could come over." Jake said with a sad face.

"My mom said to tell you I throw up if I eat olives." Bret announce to the room.

"Then don't eat any." Reba said after making a face.

"He already did." Jake told her.

"Go get a bucket and follow him around, better yet go call his mother." Reba said as she watched the little kids run into the other room.

"Mom what are you making?" Cheyenne asked watching her mom.

"Oysters." Reba replied.

"Mom you know I don't like seafood, but whatever fine thanks for ruining my wedding." Cheyenne said before storming out.

Ding

Ring… Ring…

"Hello" Reba says into the phone.

"Go tend to her." Reba yells at Van after she puts her hand over the phone so the other person can't hear her.

"No prob mom." Van says as he leaves the room.

"Yes the wedding is still on." Reba tells the person on the phone.

"Un hum; Kyra please help." Reba says talking to the person on the phone before pointing toward the stove that had already dinged for Kyra to help.

"Yeah sure were looking forward to it; use the pot holders." Reba says again talking to the other person on the phone and then to Kyra.

"Yes. Un hum. Sure; Oh damn, damn, damn; Oh no, no not you reverend. Sure, yeah there's an open bar, Un hum bye, bye." Reba said switching between talking to the person on the phone and cursing because of the burnt food and then hanging up the phone.

"Oh damn there ruined." Reba says looking at the burnt food.

"Much like our lives." Kyra says from across the room.

"Kyra Eleanor Hart out." Reba says before she angrily throws the burnt food in the trash and sits down to cry.

"More ice is here." Brock says as he come in the back door and sees Reba sitting there crying.

"Hey you OK?" Brock says as he sets the ice on the counter and pulls Reba into a hug.

She hugs him back and mumbles an "I'm fine." Before they hear fighting in the living room. Reba takes off her apron as the rush into the living room to find out what is happening.

"Get out, get out." Cheyenne says as she throws clothes at Van.

"Ouch you hurt my hair." Van complains as he dodges the clothes being thrown at him.

"What's going on?" Reba demands as she walks into the room.

"Oh the wedding is off I never want to see him again. Bye, bye." Cheyenne says throwing his bag out the front door.

"I can't believe you are jealous of a game." Van complains.

"I cannot believe you care more about football than you do about me." Cheyenne says.

"I never said that I love you both the same." Van continues.

"Oh, oh" Cheyenne says dramatically.

"But you more, way more." Van says after realizing his mistake.

"Will somebody please tell me what the hell is going on?" Brock says.

"He's gonna play tonight." Cheyenne says pointing to Van.

"What?" Reba says shocked.

"Um hum, he is going to spend our wedding night at a football game." Cheyenne says.

"Coach says he is gonna throw me off the team if I miss the game." Van says.

"I can't believe he can't excuse you just this once." Reba adds.

"Well I'm really good." Van says to try to explain.

"Brock you're an assistant coach, can't you get him excused just one game?" Reba asked.

"He's really good." Brock complained.

"It's their honeymoon, what the hell is wrong with you?" Reba says to Brock.

"Look why can't yall go on your honeymoon after the game?" Brock asks.

"That's what I told her." Van says as Cheyenne takes off her shoe and throws it at Van who dodges knocks Kyra back and she lands on the cake.

"The cake." Reba yells. Van throws rice bags and Kyra jumps on his back yelling "Die jock strap." And a fight between the whole family starts.

"Stop it, just stop it!" Reba yells, but then Cheyenne's dress is ripped.

"This is a wedding and yall are ruining it." Reba yells as Cheyenne goes upstairs and then Reba goes up the stairs too.

Reba once again finds Cheyenne curled into a ball on her bed, still in the ripped dress.

"How did this happen?" Cheyenne asks her mother.

"I'm a senior, the co-captain of drill-team, I should be practicing the new kick line routine for tonight's half time show not getting married and having a baby. I am so off drill team." Cheyenne said hugging her teddy bear.

"And I'm so out of the junior league." Reba said playing with a pillow.

"I'm sorry." Cheyenne says holding the bear even closer.

"Oh that's alright I been getting them mad a lot lately anyway, a pregnant teenage daughter was just the icing on the cake." Reba said to Cheyenne.

"I guess your life is ruined too." Cheyenne says looking up at her mother.

"Get up." Reba says after a while of just sitting there.

"What…mom." Cheyenne says even thought she gets up and stands in front of the mirror with her mom.

"Tell me what you see in that mirror there, I'll tell you what I see, a couple of losers" Reba told her.

"Mom." Cheyenne says unhappily.

"Well what do you call two people who are gonna mourn the rest of their lives cause things didn't turn out as they planned?" Reba asked her daughter.

"Losers." Cheyenne said nodding her head.

"It's time for you and me to face reality, you're gonna have to schedule your life around football and I'm gonna have to deal with me and my daughter have a baby at the same time." Reba said before hugging her daughter.

"So what are we gonna do now?" Cheyenne asked.

"Plot a new course, just because things are different don't mean they have to be bad." Reba said as they sat back on the bed.

"I'm scared." Cheyenne said after picking back up her teddy bear.

"Good, because nothing is as frightening or as wonderful as becoming a mother." Reba said while moving a stray hair out of Cheyenne's face.

"Do you think Van and I have a shot at making it?" Cheyenne asked.

"It's gonna be hard." Reba said as she nodded her head.

"And I will never understand why he likes football so much anyway." Cheyenne said wiping her eyes.

"Ah see your sounding like a married woman already. Now shall we have a wedding?" Reba asked before getting up.

"Yeah." Cheyenne says also getting up.

"I can fix your dress real easy." Reba says looking at the rip in it.

"Actually I thought it would be nice to have some tradition at this wedding after all. Do you think it would be OK if I wore your wedding dress?" Cheyenne asked.

"I'd love that." Reba said before pulling her into a hug.

"But you gotta wear a bra." Reba said as her hands rested on Cheyenne's back and Cheyenne nodded a yes.

Cheyenne got into the new dress and Brock walked her down the aisle. Cheyenne and Van said "I do" to the traditional vows and family photo was taken but Reba was sure they didn't turn out good because right before the first one Van said "Don't worry about the honeymoon Mrs. H, I packed lots of condoms." and before the second picture Reba got queasy and rushed to the bathroom with Brock right behind her so they were missing from it.

I'm sorry it took so long but I had to watch the first episode like 10 times to get all the dialog right, but I hope you enjoyed it and I plan on continuing soon and remember to review or else I think nobody is reading and then I don't bother to post new chapters. Till next time…


	3. Chapter 3

Hello to all readers, and thanks to all reviewers. Just a reminder that all characters and most of the story lines are not mine, they belong to whoever thought them up and to the CW and WB network. Now I hope you enjoy chapter 3…

"Stop sweetie we don't want to be late to the marriage counselor." Reba said as she tried unsuccessfully to get Brock to stop kissing her neck.

"But I thought the baby likes it when I did this." Brock said before going back to kissing her neck again.

"It does but we really don't need to be late, now stop." Reba said as she finished putting on her make-up.

"Alright but you owe me." Brock said as he watched her stand up and go for the door.

"I'll pay you back later OK." Reba said in a low sexy voice that didn't help Brock trying to leave her alone. They got into the car and gave each other one last kiss before Brock turned to pay attention to where he was driving. The marriage counselor's office wasn't that far away and Reba was thankful because they got there with out a minute to spare.

Reba signed in and sat down next to Brock as they waited, he grabbed her hand and she twined her fingers through his as they waiting in the silence.

"Reba, Brock glad to see you both here on time why don't you come in and have a seat." Dr. Lawrence said from the doorway of her office.

"Hi doc we got some big news for you this week." Reba said as she and Brock both sat down on the sofa.

"Reba I told you to call me Dr. Lawrence or Alice not just doc." Dr. Lawrence said.

"OK, OK well back to our big news. Brock and I are really dedicated to staying with each other." Reba said as she looked at Brock.

"Any specific reason?" Dr. Lawrence asked as she brought out their folder and wrote down a few things.

"We just got tired of fighting all the time, and after we reconciled I told him I'm pregnant." Reba said happily.

"That's wonderful news, but how did your family take it?" the doctor asked having met all three of Reba and Brock's kids and knowing how they could act.

"Well we told them at the breakfast table and Jake said he thought Cheyenne was pregnant because he found the test in the trash can, Reba found out at the doctors so it wasn't hers and it did end up to be Cheyenne's, and now she is pregnant and married and she is on her honeymoon with the father of the baby and they are going to be back this afternoon." Brock said before Reba had a chance to.

"How are you two dealing with her getting pregnant and married?" Dr. Lawrence asked.

"I think things could have turned out better but for whatever reason god did this to our family and we have to make it through this." Reba said calmly.

"So this doesn't upset either of you?" Dr. Lawrence continued asking questions.

"No we are OK with it; it gives us a new outlook on marriage and life in general. Now we want to fix our marriage are you gonna help or are you just going to ask more questions about our daughter?" Brock said mad that this woman who seemed to want to know everything about Cheyenne and Van's situation.

"OK now where did we leave off at our last meeting?" Dr Lawrence asked before turning back to her notes.

Brock and Reba walked into their home to the sweet sound of silence and Reba took the opportunity of her and Brock being alone in the big empty house to pay back something she owed him. As he turned around from hanging up their jackets Reba pulled him into a passionate kiss as she started leading the way upstairs never breaking her hold in his mouth. He was surprised at Reba's actions but it was a good surprised and he immediately followed her upstairs so the kiss would continue further. Her black blouse was tight because being pregnant made two certain aspect of her body even bigger and more gorgeous and Brock enjoyed playing with the buttons of her shirt as he slowly unbuttoned her blouse as they kissed. She was engulfed in the smell of his cologne as she slowly took off his polo shirt and reached for his belt while only letting go of his lips to pull the shirt over his head. Just as Brock's pants hit the floor Reba heard the front door being slammed shut and she stopped and rushed to get her top back on.

"What are you doing?" Brock asked not hearing the kids downstairs.

"The kids are home so I guess I will have to pay you back later." Reba said trying to button her shirt.

"How can you hear that the kids are home?" Brock asked also starting to pull up his pants.

"Mothers know everything." Reba said helping him with his shirt.

"What about Cheyenne and Van?" Brock asked caressing her cheek.

"OK so I missed one thing, but I can hear a little boy doing homework and a pre-teen girl looking for food downstairs, now let's go." Reba said kissing him again before heading out the door.

"I'm coming, I'm coming. As long as you promise to really make it up to me later." Brock said as he followed her out of the room. All Reba did was wink in response and it completely drove Brock crazy to see her flirting like that as they continued to go down the stairs to check on their kids.

"Hey dad what are you doing home already?" Kyra asked as she watched her mom and dad walk into the kitchen holding each others hands.

"We had a counselor visit today so I got off work early, is that OK with you Kyra?" Brock asked as he watched Kyra search the fridge.

"Yeah whatever, it is just unusual for you to be home now OK." Kyra said as she continued to watch her parents, dad was sitting down and mom had sat down on his lap and they had been holding hands the entire time they had been in the room and it was really sweet.

"Mom can you help me this is hard." Jake complained about his homework.

"Yeah honey." Reba said getting up and going over to her little boy.

"Kyra why don't you start on your homework too?" Brock asked as Kyra finished making her PB&J sandwich and started to walk out of the room.

"Don't have any that's why." Kyra said as she continued out of the room.

"Sometimes I wish she was a little less…spirited." Brock said as he watched Kyra leave.

"Good choice of words." Reba said as she leaned over the table to help Jake.

Brock stared at Reba as she continued to help Jake with his math homework; he couldn't imagine anything more beautiful than her right at that moment. Jake finished his homework and rushed to get up as Reba stayed there leaning across the table, propped up on one elbow as she rubbed her forehead with her other hand.

"You really shouldn't lean across the table like that." Brock commented as he just sat at the counter staring at her.

"And why not?" Reba asked still rubbing her head.

"Lets just say sitting here and not pouncing on you right now is very difficult." Brock said still staring.

"Brock what the heck are you talking about?" Reba said still leaning over the table.

"Hi mom, hi dad we're back." Cheyenne announced coming in the back door with Van right behind her.

"Ah mom will you put those away." Cheyenne said as she looked at her mom who was still leaning over the table and showing way too much cleavage.

"Oh, sorry." Reba said quickly standing up and smacking Brock on the back of the head.

"Hey what was that for?" Brock said rubbing where he had just been hit.

"For not telling me I was exposing myself to the world." Reba said buttoning her top all the way up.

"But what if I like it when you do that." Brock said still rubbing his head.

"So you want me to show that to every person I see, male and female?" Reba asked waiting for a response.

"OK I get your point." Brock said not wanting other guys to see that much of his wife.

"So how was the honeymoon you two?" Reba said turning her attention to the kids.

"It was nice really bright and sunny and the beach house was awesome." Van said before heading upstairs with the luggage.

"It was really nice." Cheyenne said before showing off her bride tee-shirt.

"Well why don't you two get unpacked and I'll start dinner." Reba said as Cheyenne rambled on about their trip.

The Next Day…

"Excuse me Mrs. Hart this is Ms. Hodge the High School principal we need you and Mr. Hart to come to the school for a meeting concerning Cheyenne." The lady said over the phone.

"Yeah we will be there in 20 minutes." Reba said sleepily.

"Thank you Mrs. Hart." The lady said before hanging up.

Reba walked back to her bed and nudged Brock trying to wake him up but it didn't work. She leaned over him and gave him a quick kiss but didn't get a response so she leaned over again and gave him one heck of a kiss and after a second she felt him return her kiss then pull her back into the bed still holding on to her lips.

"Sweetie Cheyenne's principal called we have to get to the school for a meeting, come on get off of me." Reba said trying to pull him off of her.

"You're the one who kissed me, very passionately might I add." Brock said running his hand down the curve of her waist and hips making her shiver with pleasure.

"Yeah to get your lazy butt up and out of bed not to get me back into the bed." Reba said with a huge smile on her face.

"Whatever your excuse may be for kissing me doesn't matter now; I guess we have to get up anyways." Brock said disappointed that he wouldn't be getting any.

"We did it twice last night and once already this morning so you better stop complaining." Reba said when she saw his sad face.

"Aren't you the one that kissed me and started it this morning?" Brock asked as he watched her get up.

"Maybe." Reba said as she went to the closet.

"And last night too I believe." Brock added getting up and following her into the closet.

"Maybe." Reba said grabbing her clothes and blushing a bright red before exiting the closet.

"How do you expect a guy to work in conditions like this, I'm just your sex toy." Brock said grabbing his own clothes and following her out.

"I thought you liked being my sex toy." Reba said taking off her robe and putting on her bra and panties.

"I do but three times in one night, you were just lucky I don't have to go into work until later." Brock said pulling on boxers and his pants.

"I knew you wouldn't go in till later that's why it was three times." Reba said with a wink before putting on her pants.

"How did you know?" Brock asked in astonishment.

"I called your office and asked your assistant, Barbra Jean, about a night this week that would be good to take you out and she suggested last night because you didn't have to be in till one this afternoon." Reba said pulling on her shirt and sitting down at her mirror to fix her hair.

"Dang you really thought ahead." Brock said pulling on his shirt and hunting for his socks.

"Top drawer over there." Reba said pointing to a dresser knowing he didn't grab socks.

"Thanks honey, now what would I do without you." Brock said finding a pair of his socks.

"You would go to work looking like a four year old dressed you." She said finishing her hair and makeup and getting up to get her shoes.

"Hey I could take offense to that." Brock said also getting his shoes.

"Yeah but you knew I was just joking so you didn't." Reba said ready to go.

"Your right as always." Brock said grabbing her hand and heading out the door.

"Thank you both for coming in on such short notice." Principal Hodge said as she led them to her office and watched as they sat down.

"It's OK, now what exactly is going on?" Reba asked as she watched Ms. Hodge a short white haired woman sit behind her oversized desk.

"Well it's more about Cheyenne and Van than just about her. I just called to see if you needed any help with the situation." Ms. Hodge said while looking for something in her desk.

"What do you mean if we need any help?" Reba asked watching the woman.

"Well high school is a very tough time for any individual and with the baby and all maybe what Cheyenne needs is a better, safer learning environment." Ms. Hodge said handing Reba a pamphlet she had grabbed out of her desk.

"The Holly house school for pregnant teens?" Reba said reading from the pamphlet.

"It's a school for girls like Cheyenne and it is a better, safer environment free of the torments of other children during a very difficult time like this." Ms. Hodge said looking at them happily.

"Good Lord look at the size of those desks." Brock said looking at the pamphlet in Reba's hand.

"Ms. Hodge, Mr. Brown brought a nude model to art class again." A secretary said barging into the room.

"Thank you, you two can stay here as long as you want just look that over and you can tell me later what you think about the idea." Ms. Hodge said getting up.

"OK thanks." Brock said as the lady walked out.

"What do you think Reba?" Brock asked as she flipped through the pamphlet.

"It's up to Cheyenne is what I think, it's her decision to stay here and be mocked and made fun of by her classmates or go to a school for pregnant girls." Reba said handing him the pamphlet.

"Good idea." He said as they got up to leave.

Reba and Brock knocked on the door before going into Cheyenne and Van's room with the pamphlet in hand. Van was eating per usual and Cheyenne was doing homework when Reba asked to talk.

"About what mom?" Cheyenne asked not even looking up.

"About what we were called into your school today to talk about." Reba said placing the pamphlet in front of Cheyenne.

"You were at our school?" Van asked with his mouth full of food.

"Yeah Ms. Hodge called and we went in, she wanted to know what Cheyenne thought about going to this school for girls." Reba said pointing to the pamphlet that Cheyenne was now reading.

"I don't want to go to any other school." Cheyenne said setting down the pamphlet which Van grabbed.

"Man those girls are huge." Van said his eyes getting big.

"Sweetie do you know how your classmates are going to treat you when they find out your pregnant?" Reba asked ignoring Van.

"They already know and they only thing that was different was not going to cheer practice." Cheyenne said.

"So everyone did the exact same stuff that they did last week nothing unusual?" Brock asked.

"Well some people just didn't say hi and like one person pretended not to see me when I said hi." Cheyenne said not realizing what her parents meant.

"If those people didn't say hi today just knowing that you are pregnant what are those and other people going to do when you start looking pregnant?" Reba asked sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"Mom I don't care what those people think or do, I'm not going to Holly house." Cheyenne said determined.

"It might be better than West Chester high school." Brock said positively.

"You two just don't get it, if I go to Holly house I don't get to graduate with my friends or go to prom with my friends and that is very important to me, I want the rest of my senior year to be as normal as possible, senior year is supposed to be the best year in high school." Cheyenne said looking into her mom's eyes.

"Cheyenne this isn't going to be the senior year you dreamed about, unless stretch marks and hemorrhoids were part of that dream." Reba said getting up.

"Mom ewe." Cheyenne said with a disgusted look.

"Well, I just don't think you know how hard this is going to be." Reba said.

"I don't want Cheyenne going to that place either, the husband and wife belong in the same high school." Van said wrapping his arm around Cheyenne's shoulder.

"Mom I think I can handle it, please I really want to graduate with all my friends." Cheyenne said turning back to her homework.

"OK we get it. Come on Reba it's time for bed." Brock said heading for the door.

"I'll tell Ms. Hodge tomorrow morning." Reba said also heading for the door.

"Hello Mrs. Hart good to see you back so soon." Ms. Hodge said leading Reba into her office the next morning.

"Yes, well we thought and talked it over and Cheyenne is determined to stay. She doesn't believe that taking her away from her friends is the best thing to do now and my husband and I agree." Reba said after sitting down in the same seat as the previous day.

"Maybe I didn't make myself clear; I wasn't simply suggesting that Cheyenne should go somewhere else." Ms. Hodge said trying to sound sweet.

"Then what were you suggesting?" Reba asked mocking her.

"I was hoping you and your husband could make this decision with Cheyenne's input, but I see that I'm going to have to make it for you." Ms. Hodge said while pulling out a file.

"You can't kick her out of school for being pregnant." Reba said.

"No but I can suspend her 3 weeks which should be enough to ruin her grade point average and keep her from graduating." Ms. Hodge said with a fake smile.

"Suspend her for what?" Reba said defiantly.

"You need a reason, how about toilet papering the school." Ms. Hodge said flipping open the file she had previously pulled out.

"The whole drill team admitted to that." Reba said angry.

"That's not the way I heard it." Ms. Hodge said with the hint of a smile.

"You know I'm beginning to believe some of those things I read about you on the bathroom wall." Reba said standing up madly.

"I'm not interested in what you or those liars think of me, only in maintaining the reputation of my school, which does not include pregnant girls parading through the hallways." Ms. Hodge said.

"And what about the boys that got them that way?" Reba asked obviously upset.

"Setting limits has always been the girl's responsibility; you know the old saying boys will be boys." Ms. Hodge said nervously.

"Yes I'm familiar with it, I've just never know anybody stupid enough to repeat it." Reba said getting angrier.

"This discussion is over." Ms. Hodge said getting up and opening her door.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Reba said before she stormed out of the room.

"Reba what are we going to do?" Brock asked after hearing Reba explain that Cheyenne was now kicked out of school.

"I'm not sure yet." Reba said after finishing brushing her teeth.

"How can you not be sure yet, your Reba you always know what is going to happen." Brock said climbing into bed.

"I just haven't had a bath to think it over yet like I normally do." Reba said walking out of the bathroom.

"I just don't see why nothing is happening to Van at school because of this, he didn't have to sit out a game or anything." Reba said climbing into bed.

"Well what do you expect him to do quit school and stay home with Cheyenne?" Brock asked.

"Yes, that's exactly what he is going to do, for as long as Cheyenne is suspended Van will stay home. No school and no football." Reba said as she started to think.

"That's ridiculous pulling Van out of school isn't going to make things fair for Cheyenne." Brock said amazed that Reba would suggest something like that.

"Want to bet." Reba said with a smile.

"Reba the whole school is counting on him, there's no way the wildcats can go all the way to state without Van." Brock said defending Van.

"Exactly.' Reba said her smile getting bigger.

"What?" Brock asked confused.

"If this game is as important as you say it is, then it is only a matter of time before Ms. Hodge invited Van and Cheyenne back to school." Reba said turning over to get some sleep.

"Are you sure about this?" Brock asked also turning over to try to sleep.

"I'm sure, what's more embarrassing to a Texas high school, a pregnant teen or a losing season?" Reba asked before giving him a kiss good night and closing her eyes.

"The booster club has made over 100 phone calls to Ms. Hodge and she has shown no signs of backing down, now the game starts in 10 minutes." Brock said to the family.

"Ah man I should be busting through the big paper W right now, I love running through the big paper W." Van said upset.

"She is going to call she's just making us sweat, I know this is the right thing just have a little faith." Reba said trying to calm everyone down.

_Ding dong_

"Oh thank god." Brock said after hearing the doorbell.

"No, no let me I've been looking forward to this." Reba said getting up first to answer the door.

"Hey mom." Kyra said coming in the door.

"Why did you ring the doorbell?" Reba asked disappointed.

"To get everyone's hope up and then smash them to pieces." Kyra said with a smile.

"Well stop it." Reba said heading back to the sofa.

"No call yet? You guys pre-game warm ups are over they are about to kick off" Kyra said after closing the door.

"Now you hear that it's kick off. Alright the assistant coach and the star player are leaving, let's go." Brock said getting up and heading for the door.

"Hold it." Reba said really loud.

"Reba it's over now look I don't think what is happening to Cheyenne is fair either but they are going to be calling scouts at this game this is his future we are talking about and his future affects our daughter's future, now come on we can still make kick off." Brock said turning back to the door. Van got up too but stopped and turned to Cheyenne.

"You should go I'll be fine." Cheyenne said not getting up to go with them.

"No I'm staying." Van said sitting back on the couch.

"Ah gees." Brock said complaining.

"I'm sorry coach, I'm married now and I don't want to play for a school that doesn't want my wife." Van said while holding Cheyenne's hand.

"Oh sweetie." Cheyenne said before kissing Van.

"So we aren't going to the game?" Kyra asked before heading into the living room.

"Nope" Brock said sitting down.

"Don't look so down, we should be proud for standing up for what's right ahead of football, that's something to cheer about too." Reba said enthusiastically.

_Ding dong_

Jake rushes in from the kitchen and opens the door.

"Hello I'm Ms. Hodge." Ms. Hodge said from the doorway.

"I know who you are; come in my mom is right over here." Jake said in a sweet voice while forcing her into the room and towards Reba.

"Shouldn't you be at the game?" Reba asked getting up from her spot on the sofa.

"I was booed at pre-game warm ups, I've never been booed before." Ms. Hodge said somewhat quietly.

"That's surprising." Reba said to Brock who had silently gotten up to stand by her side.

"We've been fielding offers all night long, turns out there are plenty of schools that would love an all state cornerback and they think a pregnant girl who can throw a baton would be a real crowd pleaser." Reba said walking towards Van and Cheyenne.

"Might I have a word with Van and Cheyenne?" Ms. Hodge asked.

"I'm told we can't win the game tonight without you." Ms. Hodge said walking over to Van and Cheyenne.

"Well I don't like to brag." Van said innocently.

"Brag." Reba said hitting his shoulder.

"We'll be slaughtered." Van admitted.

"Your seventeen it's your decision weather you go to school or not was this your choice?" Ms. Hodge asked Van.

"I want to go to the same school as my wife, and if that means Holly house school for girls then I'm there." Van said happily.

"I see, Cheyenne it has come to my attention that your suspension may have been unfounded you are hear by reinstated in school." Ms. Hodge said as sweetly as possible.

"Honey Ms. Hodge just said you could return to school now it's your turn, Cheyenne this is where you say yes Ms. Hodge I would love to come back to school." Reba said.

"No, I don't want to go to West Chester high anymore." Cheyenne said before getting up and going into the kitchen.

"Hold on a second." Reba said before following Cheyenne into the kitchen.

"Cheyenne what's wrong?" Reba asked as she came into the kitchen to see her daughter sitting at the counter.

"Why would I want to go to a school where the only reason they want me is because I'm married to Mr. Football. If Ernie Glickman from the chess team had gotten me pregnant I would so be a Holly house." Cheyenne said turning in her chair.

"I know it's not the best option but an hour ago you didn't even have an option." Reba said trying to get her daughter to say yes.

"Mom I'm a role model, the freshman girls look up to me." Cheyenne said before being interrupted by her little sister

"Since when do high kicks make you a role model?" Kyra said from her seat at the table.

"Kyra." Reba said in shock.

"I'm sorry but in my book this is the coolest thing you have ever done." Kyra said honestly.

"You think it's cool that I got pregnant?" Cheyenne asked.

"No that's the dumbest thing you've ever done." Kyra said with a smirk.

"Kyra." Reba said again in shock.

"No mom it's OK." Cheyenne said stopping her mom from yelling at Kyra.

"I mean standing up for yourself. You make good grades, you go to all the school functions, you rah-rah for all the sports teams. Don't let them hide you away like you are some freak show." Kyra said even making the rah-rah motions.

"Cheyenne your sister's right everybody makes mistakes, but it's how you handle them that make you a role model." Reba said assuring Cheyenne.

"Oh sure, hey kids don't be like me." Cheyenne said sarcastically.

"Come on if you want to go back to that school you go in there with your head held high and anyone who is uncomfortable with it is just going to have to get over it." Reba continued.

"Mom you can't even get over it." Cheyenne said mocking her mom.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Reba asked offended.

"Come on mom you are just as uncomfortable with us as Ms. Hodge." Cheyenne said.

"That's not true." Reba denied.

"I'm not allowed to kiss my husband in my own house. Since Van and I got married whenever we are within three feet of each other you wig." Cheyenne pointed out.

"I do not wig, alright I wig." Reba admitted.

"But raising married teenagers wasn't exactly in my plan." Reba said.

"But we are married teenagers." Cheyenne pointed out.

"I know, I know. Just give me some more time. This is hard, you are going to be a mom soon and you're going to see it's not that easy on this side." Reba said before hugging Cheyenne.

"Well you're not that bad at it." Cheyenne admitted.

"Well thanks, you two could help. No more wearing bride and groom tee-shirts to school, and no more bragging about sex at the breakfast table." Reba complained.

"Why would I brag we have only done it like 4 times this week?" Cheyenne said smiling.

"And no more saying stuff like that." Reba complained some more.

"Everything going OK?" Brock asked from the window.

"I think so but it's your call." Reba said to Cheyenne.

"Well lets go." Cheyenne said before heading into the living room.

"Ms. Hodge I would like to come back to school." Cheyenne said once they got into the living room.

"Hey sticking up for me was very studly Mr. Montgomery." Cheyenne said to Van once the room was almost cleared out.

"You liked that?" Van asked before wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Yes." Cheyenne said before they kissed.

"Hey you guys the game clock is ticking." Brock said from the doorway.

"Let's go." Van yelled as they headed for the door.

"Shall we kick some Willow Brook butt?" Ms. Hodge said following out the door.

"Hurry up honey I'm tired." Brock said as he lay in bed waiting for Reba to come out of the bathroom.

"I'm coming just hold your horses for a minute." Reba said from behind the closed bathroom door. She had a big surprise for Brock and she was really nervous about it, sexy lingerie was not at all her thing and she didn't like how dirty she felt wearing it but she wanted to surprise Brock and show him she was still sexy before she turned into a fat hormonal mess she knew she would be.

"Reba are you ever coming out of there?" Brock asked from the bed.

"OK here I come." Reba said annoyed before she opened the door and stepped out.

"Wow." Was all Brock could manage to say as he watched Reba walk into their bedroom in the sexiest lingerie he could imagine. Black lace covered the most sensitive parts of her body but left nothing at all to the imagination, it showed off lots of her cleavage that was more generous now that she was pregnant; it also showed her long toned legs that Brock followed as he looked up her entire body.

"Are you only gonna say wow?" Reba asked as she walked towards the bed.

"You've got to give me a minute to think." Brock said as he got out of bed to meet Reba half way between the bed and the bathroom.

"You mean you can still think, man I must be wearing this thing wrong." Reba said with a smile before giving him a kiss.

"No you're wearing it right because the only thing I can think about is pouncing on you." Brock said after the kiss before kissing her again. They made it to the bed and Brock took control he softly yet passionately kissed her while she slowly took off his tee-shirt, taking a breath while pulling the shirt over his head they immediately joined back at the lips when it was thrown on the floor. They continued showing each other the passion they had towards each other into the early hours of the morning, proving that no matter what they were put through they would continue loving and supporting each other.

Well thanks for reading the new chapter I hope you enjoyed it. This week is finals week so I don't know when I will update again. Till next time…


	4. Chapter 4

Hooray finals are over!!! Now that I can take a break form studying my butt off here is the next and probably last chapter I'll decide when I'm done writing it, Enjoy…

Reba looked at the baby girl in her arms and she couldn't believe what had happened the past nine months, her granddaughter was the most adorable baby ever. Elizabeth Nicole Montgomery sat in her grandmother's arms as she drifted off to sleep hearing that wonderful voice singing her "Angles Lullaby" as the rest of the family watched from across the small hospital room. Reba sang as tears of joy fell down her cheeks as she remembered the past nine months of being pregnant along with her teenage daughter and today would be memorable too, Cheyenne was in labor on graduation day and she waited to tell everyone about so she could graduate. As Brock took the sleeping baby from Reba's arms and gave her back to her mom he came back and helped Reba out of the rocking chair she had sat down in, at nine months pregnant she could hardly do anything by herself.

"Mom why don't you guys head home and rest or something, we are fine now." Cheyenne said noticing how tired her mom looked.

"Oh I know sweetie I just wanted to visit with my granddaughter a little while longer." Reba said as the tears continued to silently slide down her cheeks.

"Mom really you look worn out, go home please." Cheyenne said as she held Elizabeth closer.

"Cheyenne I'm fine, you shouldn't worry so much." Reba said trying to sooth her daughter's worries.

"Mom please do this for me, and Elizabeth." Cheyenne said adding in her puppy dog eyes that she knew her mom couldn't resist.

"Alright, come on Brock, Kyra, Jake it's time to go home." Reba said giving in.

"Thanks mom, for everything." Cheyenne said with a small smile.

"Hey sleepy head wake up its past noon, and guess what today is?" Brock said as he walked into their bedroom carrying a tray full of food.

"What?" Reba asked opening her eyes and watching Brock as he set the tray down on the bed next to her.

"Guess what today is?" Brock said again as he sat down next to Reba.

"Um… Friday right?" Reba said not at all getting what he was talking about.

"You don't remember, this is a first, I remembered and you didn't." Brock gloated.

"Brock what the heck are you talking about?" Reba asked as she eyed the food.

"Our 21st anniversary is today honey. So happy anniversary to you," he said before giving Reba a big kiss. "And to you." Brock said before kissing her huge stomach.

"I forgot our anniversary." Reba said looking sad.

"Sweetie it's just one of the many that we will have it's not like it was a big deal." Brock said as he tried to comfort her.

"But I've never forgotten our anniversary, never, not since we started dating or since we got married." Reba said starting to cry now.

"I told you it doesn't matter to me if you forget, as long as I still get to be married to the most beautiful, caring woman in the world." Brock said trying his best to stop her crying.

"But it matters to me, what would mama think if she found out that I forgot, or what would daddy think." Reba said starting to cry harder.

"Well how are they going to find out?" Brock asked as he grinned at Reba.

"You are going to tell them cause you love to have a laugh with daddy." Reba said trying to stop crying.

"Tell them what; I don't know what you're talking about." Brock said acting dumb.

"Sweetie that's so nice of you, now what are we having for breakfast?" Reba asked while a little smile spread across her face and she wiped her tears.

"Waffles with strawberries, scrambled eggs, bacon, and milk to build strong healthy bones for you and the baby." Brock said as he rested his hand on her stomach.

"Well help me set up and then I might be willing to share some of this wonderful breakfast with you." Reba said with a big smile.

"Alright up we go." Brock said matching Reba's smile.

They sat there together enjoying each other's company and a nice breakfast until Reba just froze after a bite.

"What are the eggs cold?" Brock asked as Reba sat there in shock.

"No, Brock my water just broke." Reba said holding on to his arm.

"OK don't panic I'll call the doctor and get your bag you stay here for a second." Brock said as he went to the dresser and grabbed her cell phone to call the doctor and on his way back to the bed he grabbed her bag from the closet. He helped Reba up and then stopped to talk to the doctor.

"Reba what are you doing?" Brock asked when he was done on the phone and looked up to see Reba working on her hair.

"I have bed head just let me fix it real quick." Reba said before pulling her hair back into a ponytail.

"OK your done now lets go." Brock said as he opened the door and started to help her out the door. When they got to the stairs Reba bent over in pain from a contraction and Brock immediately dropped the bag to help her. It went away after a minute and she was ready to get going again and soon they were down the stairs and on their way to the kitchen to get to the garage.

"What's wrong with mom?" Jake asked as he looked up from is breakfast.

"Her water broke and the baby is coming. So if you can't find one of the older kids to watch you then you need to get dressed and get in the car." Brock said as they went around the table.

"OK." Jake yelled as he got up and ran for the stairs.

"Come on lets go." Brock said as Reba stopped for a second.

"You don't even have shoes on and I want to leave a note just in case." Reba said as she grabbed a napkin off the table and found a pen there too.

"OK where are my shoes?" Brock asked.

"By your dresser where you took them off last night." Reba said starting to write.

"Thanks." Brock said heading up the stairs.

Brock got his shoes on and rushed back down the stairs to see Kyra and Jake already ready to go and helping Reba towards the back door.

"Hurry up dad you're the only one here who can drive." Kyra said as she saw her dad come into the room.

"I'm coming." Brock said as he followed behind to help with Reba.

Once they were at the hospital Brock led Reba up to the reception desk to get her signed in and soon they were in a room and waiting on the doctor to get there.

"Reba honey remember to breath." Brock said as he held her hand through another contraction.

"Don't tell me what to do." Reba said with her teeth clenched.

"I'm just saying you need to breath." Brock said not happy that she was taking out her pain on him.

"Didn't I just tell you to shut up?" Reba said right before the contraction ended.

"No you said not to tell you what to do." Brock said.

"Same thing." Reba said as she leaned back in bed.

"Not exactly." Brock said making Reba roll her eyes.

"Where is that doctor with my epidural?" Reba asked as she watch Kyra distract Jake from what was going on in the room.

"He should be here soon, I know I've asked this already but do you want me to call Van and Cheyenne to come get those two?" Brock asked pointing to Kyra and Jake.

"I told you that they went out as a family today and I don't want to interrupt that." Reba said.

"I could call Barbra Jean or my mother or Lori Ann or even your mom." Brock suggested.

"Our parents live to far away and I think Lori Ann is on vacation but I'm not sure if that was this week or next week." Reba said lost in thought.

"I'll call Barbra Jean to take them home." Brock said before pulling his cell out of his pocket.

"Hello Mrs. Hart." Dr. Wells said entering the room.

"Hi Dr. Wells." Reba said as she continued to watch her kids play.

"Can we please clear the room so I can take a look and see how far along you are?" asked Dr. Wells as he put on a clean pair of gloves.

"Yeah I'll take the kids to the waiting room." Brock said still on the phone as he left with Kyra and Jake following him.

"Alright 6 centimeters time for an epidural, let me call a nurse." Dr. Wells said as he went to the room phone and paged a nurse to bring the epidural.

"I already told you that if the baby's heart rate drops severely then I will do an emergency c-section I just want to remind you of this now." Dr. Wells told her.

"I know and if it comes to that I agree and I already told you that." Reba said reassuringly.

"Dr. Wells here is your epidural." A nurse said as she entered the room.

"Thank you Susan." Dr. Wells said as he took the big needle from her and asked Reba if she could turn over to her side or if she needed help. Reba turned and the nurse held her hand as the doctor put the needle in her lower back, it made Reba wince but soon she was feeling no pain at all.

"You can see her now." Dr. Wells told Brock once he came out of the room.

"Thank you." Brock said as he opened the door to her room.

"Oh there you are sweetie." Reba said as she saw Brock walk in.

"Yeah here I am. You're in a better mood now." Brock said as he watched Reba.

"Yeah I am. Hey where are Jake and Kyra?" Reba asked just now noticing that they weren't there.

"Barbra Jean picked them up and took them home so they could wait at home and not in the uncomfortable waiting room." Brock said as he neared Reba's bed.

"That was really sweet of her, you know I really like that girl she is sweet and really funny. Do you remember when she brought us that dead cat sauce?" Reba said laughing.

"Yeah I do, Reba are you alright?" Brock asked worried because Reba never talked like that about anyone.

"Yeah that doctor was real nice too. He gave me a big epidural. Hey have you seen the needles they give you that stuff with, I thought I was gonna faint just looking at it." Reba said laughing again.

"Honey settle down, all this laughing isn't good for the baby." Brock reminded her.

"OK, OK it's just so funny." Reba said trying to calm herself down.

They sat and talked and laughed a lot for a little while before the doctor came back and saw that she was 10 centimeters and it was time to have a baby. After a little while of pushing a new baby boy with a little blob of red hair and bright blue eyes entered the world at 6 pounds and 9 ounces. After arguing a little about the name he was pronounced John Brock Hart after Reba's dad and Brock. Since it was already late the family waited till the next day to visit and they had Reba sing to the baby again even though she already had the previous night. They welcome the newest addition to the family in true Hart fashion, with lots of love.

I just felt like finishing the story now since I only planned on making it a one shot to start with, plus not a lot of the episodes make sense without Barbra Jean in them. Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it.


End file.
